


Close Enough to Kiss

by Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mention of Lactation, Mention of contraception, Mention of pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Professor Ben Solo, Semi-Public Sex, Single mom Rey, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: Rey's daughter comes with her to take a final exam.  Dr.Solo ends up being soft for babies.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 33
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I am nervous to post, but you start sometime I guess! It’s not beta’d so please excuse any grammatical errors and typos. If you are unfamiliar with babywearing, it amazing. I wore both my kids and it was a lifesaver. A Tula carrier is pretty common and is easy to use for any human, thats why its mentioned in the story. I'll come back and link a photo at some point when I figure that out. Also the song Ben sings is "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by Peter Paul and Mary. Adam Driver sang that during an interview and I'll link that at some point too, until then search twitter and ye shall find it. I would love to hear your thoughts on this since its my first fic. There will be smut in the next chapter! Thank you for reading <3

_Shit shit shit._ She was 45 minutes late to her final exam and this was not good. Of course it would be Solo’s class she was late to. Not only was he critical, arrogant, and rude, but the man was built like a Greek god and he knew it. She had caught him looking at her in class several times, but she still tried to stay under his radar in class so he wouldn’t call her out and belittle her, like she had seen him do to other students. She couldn't deny it though...that look he gave her made her want to crawl up in his lap and call him Daddy, while she ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

Rey had Eleanor strapped to her chest in her Tula carrier and shuffled as fast as she could across campus in the rain. Thank god the carrier had a hood that she could pull up and shield the sleeping baby from the wind and rain. Of course it would be today of all days that her daycare called saying that Eleanor had a low grade fever and their protocol demanded that she come pick her up immediately. She had finished her 9am final a few minutes early, and was headed to study in the library when she got the call. She was able to catch the bus across town to Takodana Tots daycare for pick up, but the rain had all the buses delayed, leaving her to make a not so subtle and late entrance into Dr. Solo’s class for her economics final. She cringed as she heard the door shut behind her with a clunk, breaking the silence in the room.

She descended the steps toward the front of the lecture hall and approached his desk, her wet coat dripping as she walked down the aisle. Ben Solo looked more casual than he usually did, forgoing his usual button up shirt and trousers for a black sweater and dark wash jeans. She didn't know if it was the weather or end of semester that led to the change in wardrobe, but damn if he didn't look good enough to eat. He glanced up at her with his intense trademark stare, and narrowed his deep umber eyes at her. Any other time that look would make her cheeks flush and cause her legs to clench, but she knew she was in trouble.

“Miss Johnson...glad you could join us today”, he sneered. It was right at that moment that Eleanor started to stir. His whole face softened when he realized that there was a baby strapped to Rey’s chest, an adorable grin curving his lips as watched her tiny feet kick at the air.

“Dr.Solo I am so sorry but my daycare called to tell me she was running a low grade fever.Their protocol required me to pick her up, and with the weather and all, it took forever to get back across town. Can I still take my final? Eleanor should sleep for a bit longer and I can try to hurry. I don't want to disturb anyone of course, so I understand if you won't let me take the test. Obviously I cant help this.” she spoke just above a whisper, bracing herself for the worst. Mentally, Rey was tallying all her grades and midterm exam, trying to figure out if maybe she could still pull a passing grade in the class without the final exam, should it come to that.

“I think everyone should be finishing up soon anyways, so take this and have a seat. Good luck Miss Johnson,” he said with a warm smile, handing her the test.

“I’m sorry, what?” she blurted out, stunned. “I can take the test?”

“Yeah, go ahead and have a seat,” he assured her. _What is even happening?_ Is this giant brooding man soft for babies? she wondered. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to give him a chance to change his mind. She shuffled over and set her test down and shucked off her wet coat onto the seat next to her. She stood there for a minute before she realized that she wouldn't be able to sit at the desk with Eleanor on her chest so she sat down and twisted in the seat so she was facing the aisle. She could do this, she thought, it would just be a little uncomfortable. She worked her way through the first page of the exam, stopping periodically to stand up and stretch her back. Almost all the class had finished and left the lecture hall so it was just Rey and 4 other people left taking the test. She hadn't even noticed that Solo had left his desk and walked over to her and whispered, “Rey?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice, causing Eleanor to wake. The small head turned and lifted off Rey’s chest, and let out wail.

“Oh fuck!” he muttered. “I am so sorry! I was just coming to offer to hold her or...wear that thing, so you didn't have to sit funny while you finished your test.”

“Oh, thank you? Can I step outside and see if I can settle her first? She’s usually fine being held by others but I hate to hand a crying baby off to you.”

“Of course...take all the time you need,” he whispered, reaching out to smooth the curls on the back of Eleanor’s head. Had she known that a baby would have such a profound effect on Solo, she would have done the whole class a favor and brought her to class every week, she smiled as she thought.

She stepped outside and situated herself so that Eleanor could nurse for a couple minutes and be soothed, then she straightened her bra and shirt and headed back in with her carrier in one hand and the baby against her chest.

Dr. Solo met Rey at the bottom of the stairs. She handed him the baby and began to let out the straps so the Tula would fit his massive frame. Once it was let out as far as it would go, she held her breath as she reached around his waist to buckle the waist strap. She took Eleanor back into her arms and he slipped his arms through the shoulder straps. She pulled the fabric away from his chest, and tucked the baby in the body of the carrier, against his chest. He turned his back toward her so she could buckle the back strap. She looked up at the expanse that was his back and tried not to think of running her nails down the length of it. She shook her head bringing herself back to the present. She couldn't help but notice his intoxicating smell of cedar, leather, and mint.

 _Get a fucking grip Rey!_ She told herself as she patted Eleanor on the back and turned around to take her seat. The man was just being nice and doing her a favor and she was swooning all over him. In defense of her body obeying her lizard brain, it had been over a year since she was with anyone, and that was the one night stand with Eleanor’s sperm donor. He didn't deserve to be called her father after he ignored Rey’s calls and left her texts on read when she tried to contact him to tell him that she was pregnant.

She sat down and started working through the exam, looking up occasionally to see Solo pacing the front of the lecture hall and stopping every few steps to bounce in place. She tried to focus, but the scene in front of her made her feel things she never felt before. Seeing Eleanor carried by this big hulking man, who was normally so gruff and abrasive, and who now seemed to know just what to do to calm and soothe a baby, made her heart swell in her chest. _Focus Rey, focus,_ she told herself.

As she flipped over to the final page of the exam, she realized she was the last person in the lecture hall besides Dr. Solo and Eleanor. She could hear the baby start fussing and rooting against Solo’s chest, signaling it was time to be fed again.

She decided to speed through the last few questions and spare Solo the indignity of her daughter trying to latch onto him through his fancy sweater.

“All my bags are packed...I’m ready to go…” his voice quivered slightly as he started singing.

Rey looked up from her exam with an awestruck look on her face. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“I’m standin’ here, outside your door…” he continued, voice getting slightly stronger and louder.

Rey felt her chest tighten.

“I hate to wake you up to say goodbye” his voice getting stronger and louder, Eleanor cooing along with him.

Tears dotted the corners of her eyes.

“So kiss me and smile for me...tell me that you’ll wait for me...hold me like you’ll never let me go…” he started mumbling as he smiled down at the smiling baby staring up at him.

Rey couldn’t suppress the giggle that came out of her. She was melting at the sight of Dr. Solo singing and holding her daughter. It was the cutest damn thing she had ever seen.

Solo looked over and grinned at her. “What? My mom used to sing that to me when I was a kid. My parents were big Peter, Paul and Mary fans. Seriously, though, what's so funny?”

“You really have to ask that? You’re one of the toughest professors on campus, and here you are singing to my baby, and looking like you are enjoying it. If only I wasn't the only one here to see this! No one would believe me if I told them about you! You’re just a big teddy bear aren’t you, Solo?” She stood up, test in hand, and walked to the front of the room with a grin.

“Well Rey, there’s probably a lot of things people wouldn't believe about me,” he said with a very mischievous look in his eye, his plush red lips twisting into a smirk. “But now that you are on to me, I’ll have to hope you’ll keep my secret. What will it take? Can I buy your silence with a coffee sometime?”

She handed him her exam. “Can we do that? Meet for coffee? I mean you being a professor and all?”

“Well you aren't in my department and the semester is over, so I don't think it would be a problem, but I can check. Besides my TA’s grade the exams, so if you are worried about me downgrading you if you turn me down, that won't be a problem.”

She walked around behind him and started to unbuckle the straps while he held the baby and shrugged out of the carrier. She chewed her lip, thinking, as she tightened up the straps to fit her frame.

“My silence might be a little more expensive than just coffee...dinner would be nice though?” she countered, as she buckled herself into the carrier, looking up at him with a flirty smile. _Fuck it_...she thought, I might as well go for it and see what happens.

He handed Eleanor over to Rey, and smiled down at her, “No matter the cost, I’ll pay it.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I've thought about kissing you since the first day of class," he whispered. As he pulled away, he ran his hand through his hair. She could see a flush creep over his cheeks, just as she could feel one creep over hers. This man was nothing like she thought he was. Part of her brain couldn't wait to see what he was like outside of class, one on one with her, and the lizard portion of her brain wanted to climb him like a tree and fuck him like it was her job.

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. He promised to call her over the weekend so they could make plans for dinner. As she walked out of the building, she noticed that the rain had stopped and a rainbow spanned the sky above her. Today was turning out to be a pretty great day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date! Rey and Solo, um Ben, go out for some fun, then back to Rey's for more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever for me to update! Thank you for being patient with me and a huge thank you to those who reached out to let me know you were still interested!! Honestly that helped SO MUCH in pushing me to finish this.
> 
> The rating has been bumped up to E, so mind the tags for smut and whatnot.
> 
> Thank you to DarkknightDarkside for the beta <3

True to his word, Ben Solo called her the Saturday after finals were over. Dinner plans were made for Tuesday night since Rose was off work and could babysit Eleanor. The next two days would be a torturous wait, and to say Rey was excited about her date would be a gross understatement. 

It had been a long time since she had been on a date and even longer since she had an orgasm with another human. Just the minute possibility of that happening on her date with Solo had her staring off into space dreaming about his strong hands and what it might feel like to have them brush over her skin, cup her breasts, grip her ass….Plush red lips ghosting over her stomach, stopping at her cunt, his hot breath lighting her on fire before finding— her phone rang, snapping her out of her daydream. 

“H-hey Rose!” Rey stuttered.

“Hey! I know your date isn’t until 6, but bring Eleanor over around 3 if you want...you know, so you can have time to get ready?” Rey could tell Rose was excited to spend some time with Eleanor by the pitch of her voice. “Oh and don’t forget to pack enough milk for a couple overnight feedings! I don’t want to have to call you in the middle of your night off!”

“Have I told you lately how much of a goddess on earth you are? You are the absolute best!”

“It’s nothing! Nothing at all, just normal Godmother duties. Besides, you haven’t ever had a night away from Eleanor and you deserve to go have some fun!”

“You have no idea how badly I need this! Well actually you do, since you are the one I always cry to about how pitiful my love life is!” Rey let out a sad laugh.

Rose and Rey had been through some tough times together throughout the course of their friendship. Many tears had been shed by both over pints of Ben & Jerry’s and bottles of Pinot Noir. Thankfully the good times were more plentiful than the bad times, and their friendship only grew stronger and closer. Rose was already planning on Rey to be her Maid or Honor at her wedding, not that she was dating anyone at the moment.

“Well, my fingers and toes are crossed for you that the pitiful stage is over! Solo is hot, and you deserve to be treated like the goddess you are and I hope he can deliver! Anyways...I gotta run and finish cleaning and baby proofing before Miss E gets here! See you soon, Babe!” Rose chirped as she said goodbye.

Rey looked around her apartment and ran through her mental checklist: the diaper bag was packed and at the front door, the pack and play was already in the car, the insulated bag was ready to pack with milk and ice packs...what was she forgetting? 

She heard Eleanor stir in the bedroom. She nursed her, so Rose wouldn't need to feed her right away, and got her bathed and dressed in her ‘I’ve got a Hot Aunt’ onesie, a gift from Rose, of course. She tossed the frozen milk into the insulated bag and set it next to the diaper bag at the front door. Once Eleanor was secured in the baby seat, she looped the other two bags onto her free arm and headed down to her car. 

Rey pulled up into the driveway of Rose’s townhouse and started unloading. She had the carseat out when Rose came skipping out to help.

“How are my two favorite ladies? Let Auntie Rose help!” She scooped the carseat up with both arms around the handle and waited for Rey to grab the bags and pack and play, and follow her in the house. Once inside, Rey got Eleanor out of the seat and set her on a blanket on Rose’s rug with a few stuffies. She flopped down on the couch next to Rose and let out a deep breath.

“Soooo, do you know what you are doing on your date tonight?” Rose was grinning, unable to hide her excitement that bubbled over as if _she_ was the one going out with the hottest professor at Coruscant University.

“Actually he gave me a couple choices since I mentioned it had been a while since I had been out, much less on a date. I wanted to keep it casual and low pressure so I went with the fun choice: you know the fair that's been in town? That’s what we are going to do. A fancy dinner and all that just sounded...too much for a first date, and too much for my first date in a year!” Rey laughed. Really the pressure of dressing up now that motherhood had changed her body was intimidating. None of her pre-baby ‘going out’ clothes fit the way they used to, and the thought of wearing spanx all night made her cringe.

She really was looking forward to going out, even if it would be hard to leave Eleanor for the night. The fair sounded like the perfect choice. Fair food was Rey’s absolute favorite! She hoped Solo, um _Ben_ -she needed to remember to call him Ben- liked the rides too. She was feeling adventurous and wanted to do all the things tonight, and make the most of the evening.

She went through Eleanor’s night time routine with Rose and gave her baby one last cuddle, taking a long whiff of her head as she handed her off.

“Dont worry about us, mama! We are going to have so much fun! Go get your mans Rey! Have the best time and it's ok to go a little crazy tonight if you want!” Rose winked at her as she swayed with Eleanor on her hip.

Rey made it down the block before the tears came. She felt guilty for leaving Eleanor, and going out and having fun. She turned on her favorite song and scream-sang the rest of the way home through the tears.

Once she got home, she ran a bath, put on a face mask, and scrolled through Instagram while she soaked in the tub. Rose had already posted three pictures of herself and Eleanor. Eleanor looked so happy and content. Rey didn't need to worry about her at all, Rose could handle everything. Rey just closed her eyes and relaxed and tried to remember where she was at with that daydream earlier…

Ben said he would pick her up at 6 o’clock, so at 4:45, she got out of the tub and got dressed. The weather was still warm but it cooled off at night so she decided to wear her favorite skinny jeans that showed off what she thought was her very best asset, a cute cropped sweater, and her chucks.

She had plenty of time to paint her nails, put on what little bit of makeup she had to put on, and down a glass of wine to calm her nerves. She couldn't help feel like she was forgetting something though.

Ben knocked on her door at 5:50, a bouquet of daisies in his hand. His large frame filled her doorway, as he stood waiting for her to invite him in. Rey was a bit dumbstruck. In class, Dr. Solo was gruff and commanded your attention with his voice and strict demeanor, but outside of class, and hovering just outside her door, he was fucking bewitching. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. 

He wore a black Henley that left little to the imagination as it clung to his chiseled chest and shoulders. His dark wash jeans were snug and his thighs strained the denim. She stole a glance where she could see the outline of a bulge at the top of one thigh. _Fuck,_ she thought. The date hadn't even started and she was already thinking of what might happen later, what she _hoped_ would happen later.

“Rey?”

“Oh god...Come in! I’m so sorry! How rude of me! Please, Ben.” She stumbled back into her apartment. 

“These are for you,” Ben held out the bouquet and her fingers brushed his as she grabbed them.

“Ben they are beautiful! You didn't need to do that,” she blushed and started searching for something to hold the flowers.

“I did. I’d never hear the end of it from my mother if I didn't bring flowers to a beautiful woman on our first date.” Sheepish isn't a word she ever thought could be used to describe him, but in that moment he looked boyish and nervous, the way his toes pointed inward, and he stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets.

“They are lovely, Ben. Really, I love them!”

“I’m so glad. They reminded me of you..bright and sunny.”

Once Rey had the flowers in a vase, she set them on her small dining table.

“Can I get you something to drink before we go? Or are you ready?” she asked.

“Thanks, but I’m good. I’m ready if you are?”

“Let’s go!” She practically skipped to the front door, grabbing her small cross-body purse off the hook by the door. It was going to be so nice not to have to lug a diaper bag around, she thought.

Ben followed her out, and she locked the door behind them. She followed Ben to a steel gray Range Rover. Her eyes widened as he opened the passenger side door for her.

“ _THIS_ is your ride?” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, it's a little extravagant for a professor I suppose, but I inherited some money when my grandparents died. I enjoy beautiful and well made things.” He smiled at her as he held her hand as she climbed in. He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

On the drive to the fair, they fell into an easy conversation, each of them sharing their favorite rides, midway games, and food. They agreed to try to ride, play, and eat all their favorites before the night was over. 

They parked and Ben came around and opened the door for Rey and helped her out. His hand remained in hers as they walked toward the flashing lights and excited screams beyond the gates, only releasing it to fish his wallet out of his back pocket to pay for their tickets.

“What should we do first? Food or rides?” Rey felt the excitement coursing through her, a combination of the energy in the air and the handsome man on her arm. 

“How about the Tilt-a-Whirl, then food? That way if we get sick we won’t lose our funnel cake!” Ben giggled like a kid. The setting sun made his dark eyes come alive with amber flecks.

Rey laughed. “You’re so smart! But I guess that’s why you’re a professor!” She punched his arm playfully and reached down to lace her fingers through his, tugging him down the midway toward the rides.

The line for the Tilt-a-Whirl wasn’t long. Ben let go of Rey’s hand to fish the stack of tickets out of his pocket and handed some over to the attendant. Rey immediately mourned the loss of the warmth, even in the balmy night air. As soon as she could, she snaked her hand back into his, and smiled sheepishly up at him.

When it was their turn to ride, Ben led Rey up the metal steps and onto the platform. They looked at each other, issuing an unspoken challenge with their eyes, and raced toward the car they were assigned to. They skidded into each other, collapsing into the car, and laughed as they slid across the worn slick fiberglass bench. Ben reached forward and pulled the lap bar down until it locked into place with a firm _click_. 

“Ready?” he said excitedly with a tinge of mischief in his eye.

Rey nodded, and before she could speak, the car jerked to the side. His hand found his way to her knee, and he gingerly squeezed as the car began to hurl around the platform.

His massive body crowded her in the close quarters, but she felt comfortable, sated almost, with his body pressed up against hers. The centrifugal force of the ride pressed their bodies even closer together. She took a deep breath, his scent filling her nostrils. Her head found its way to his shoulder, either a reaction to the overwhelming warmth and happiness she was flooded with or the force of the ride, she really could give a fuck which it was. What mattered was they were spinning a million miles an hour, their atoms might as well have been commingling for all she knew, and riding the best serotonin and adrenaline high she had had in ages.

Her heart was still racing even as the ride spun to a stop and the bar lifted off their laps. Ben looked absolutely vibrant. His eyes danced along with the flashing lights of the midway and she had never seen his smile wider. 

“Wow! I haven’t done anything like that in _years!_ That was...Wow! What should we do next?” Ben sounded delightfully exasperated and he grabbed Rey’s hand and helped her out of the car.

“Hmmm...another ride maybe, then food?” Even though she was never one to turn down food, much less fair food, the thought being close to Ben was far more appealing than funnel cake or a turkey leg.

As they walked down the midway, Rey noticed that there was no line for the Ferris Wheel. She pointed toward the giant wheel. “This one, then food!” she coyly smiled up at him.

“Sure!” Ben’s excitement was evident as he curled his arm around her waist to bring her in close. He bent down, slanting his lips over hers quickly before handing over the tickets to ride. A flurry of butterflies soared around her stomach, as she suppressed the squeal she wanted to unleash over the chaste but promising kiss.

The attendant steadied the rocking gondola so they could climb in. Once again, Ben held Rey’s hand as she climbed in and pressed close against her once settled. 

They climbed gradually, the ride pausing as new riders took their seats in the gondolas below them. Rey found herself tucked into Ben’s side, a perfect fit. Under his arm, head against his chest, she let out an audible sigh.

“Is this okay Rey? If the kiss back there was too forward—” 

Rey ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him down, brushing her lips over his and softly swiping her tongue across the seam to gain entrance. He countered her softness with a gentle nip of her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. She could feel the smile spread as he released her and his tongue breached her lips and brushed against hers.

Her confidence rose as they climbed higher into the air and sank deeper into each other. She had kissed plenty of others in the past, but only Ben had made her feel the sense of giddy euphoria she was feeling in that moment. His thumb brushed her jaw line as he licked into her mouth, his kiss swollen lips dancing over hers. 

A wolf whistle from the crowd on the ground broke their reverie when they made a full rotation and passed the attendant. Ben pulled away from her lips, but held his hand firm on her jaw. He chuckled, his forehead against hers.

“I guess we should tone it down a bit,” he spoke softly but there was an urgency in his voice and his eyes were full of wanting.

“We could do something else?” A wicked grin spread from her lips to her eyes. Ben made her want to throw all caution to the wind and go all in, even if she didn't have much to wager. Her fingers slowly traveled from his knee, up his thigh, and found him hard and straining beneath the dark denim under her palm.

“ _Rey._ Are you sure? We can wait...” Ben panted. Rey confidently shook her head as her hand found its way to the hem of his henley and she pulled it down as far as she could to provide cover for what she was about to do. Ben gasped and braced his legs against the front ledge of the gondola, his eyes closing and his head lolling back. Rey’s fingers made quick work of the button and then zipper. She had heard the saying ‘Fortune favors the bold’ and fortunate was just one of the feelings her mind was identifying as her fingers found his thick length and she pressed her palm down over the front of his briefs.

“Is...is this okay? We don’t have to... but I want to if you do,” she leaned in and whispered next to his ear. The growl that came from Ben spurned her on. Her hand ducked below the waistband of his briefs and found the velvety hot skin of his cock. Her fingers traced the length of it, circling the head. A bit of precum wet her fingertips.

A low moan came from Ben as they neared the top of the wheel and the gondola stopped, signaling the end of the ride as the riders below climbed off. Ben took advantage of the privacy afforded by their position and lifted the hem of Rey’s sweater. He moved his hand up and gently brushed his thumb over the hardened nipple that stood out under the lace of her bra. After a few circles and a firm pinch, Ben withdrew his hand, his fingertips damp, a curious look on his face.

Panic flooded over Rey as she finally remembered what she forgot to do before leaving the house. _Pump._ Panic was written all over her face and Ben leaned in, cupping her chin and tilting her chin up to kiss her. 

“Ben, I—” she stammered.

“Shhh. I don’t care.” He deepened the kiss and reached into his pants, removing her hand and setting it on his thigh. He adjusted himself and refastened his jeans and pulled away. 

“I think if we keep going this way, we will both be a mess by the time we get our feet back on solid ground.” Ben ran a hand through his hair and exhaled.

Rey couldn't hide the disappointment she was feeling. For a fleeting second, she thought it might be rejection. Being bold only worked for so long, she supposed. She turned her head to look away and out over the fairgrounds, blinking back a tear. _Too good to be true,_ she said to herself. It always was.

“Hey. This isn’t over, Rey.” Ben’s arm was around her shoulder and pulling her close. She could feel the warmth from his body and see his erection though the denim of his jeans. “I would love to see if we could get some food to go and get out of here, but if you’re ready to call it a night, that’s great too. I totally understand and can honestly say, either way, this has been the best date I’ve had in a very long time. It's your call, Sweetheart.” Ben smiled warmly at her as the gondola got closer and closer to the ground.

Relief washed over her and her face softened. She ducked her head down and smiled to herself and she nestled deeper into Ben’s side.

“Food...and go back to my place. That's what I want,” she spoke in a voice just loud enough for him to hear. His arm tightened around her as their gondola came down, the attendant stepping forward to hold it steady so they could exit.

They both exited the gondola and walked hand in hand through the midway stopping to get turkey legs, street corn, funnel cakes, a bag of cotton candy and a churro. Once their fair feast had been procured, they both had an extra spring in their step as they hurried back to Ben’s car. Rey had grabbed a handful of napkins and hastily shoved them into her bra before she buckled herself in while Ben walked around to his side of the car. Her bra was completely milk soaked and she would have to take a few minutes to pump once she got home. 

Ben held her hand the whole ride home, tracing circles in her palm as he drove. Rey shifted in her seat so she could be closer, even if the console separated them. It was still fairly early, only 8:15, and Eleanor was probably already sleeping. By her calculation she had at least twelve more hours before she would get a call from Rose, unless an emergency came up. Her thighs clenched together at the thought of what she could do with twelve full hours alone with Ben. 

Rey knew she was getting ahead of herself. She knew he was down to fool around, but would he spend the night? Did she _want_ him to spend the night? Was this all moving too fast? Her head was swimming with questions, but she was riding the high of everything and didn’t want to come back down to earth.

Ben pulled into a parking space and turned the car off. He sat for a moment before he turned to look at Rey. “I need to tell you something.”

Rey’s heart dropped. _Fuck._ Was he married? Seeing someone? Moving to another state? He looked so serious, she felt the bile come up in the back of her throat.

“I like you. A lot,” he continued. “I feel something, and I think you feel it too?”

Rey nodded, too shaken to form words.

“I don’t want to be too forward, so if things are going too fast please tell me. _I’m serious_. I know I can be… a lot, too much even, so if you need to take things slow, I will. I don’t want to mess this up.” Ben looked as nervous as a teenager.

Relief washed over her and she took a deep breath. Rey found her voice and replied, “Of course. I like you too, Ben. You’ve been amazing, and I appreciate everything...how sweet you’ve been, but I want this. I want _you._ Things are moving fast and I’m ok with that, if you are!” She unbuckled herself and reached across the console to pull him into a deep kiss, reiterating the want and need she felt.

Ben relaxed under her touch and when she pulled away, he let out a breath and smiled as he relaxed into the seat. He came around to open the door and he grabbed the bags of food, letting her lead the way to the door. 

“Make yourself at home. There’s wine and beer in the fridge so help yourself. I need to go...Uh, take care of something. Give me ten minutes?”

“Rey if you need to go pump, you can say that. I’m an adult and I’m familiar with bodily functions. It’s not gross, and if I’m being honest, its pretty fucking hot. _Not_ that I wanna...you know...it’s just really cool that your body can do that.” Ben looked down at the ground, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

Rey let out a small giggle. “Really? Well thank you, for being...you know, understanding. I forgot to pump before we left and I guess I just forgot because I was so excited about our date.” He’d done nothing but make her feel comfortable and at ease all night, but it still continued to pleasantly surprise her.

“I totally understand. Tell me where your plates are and I’ll have the food ready for you when you’re done.” 

Rey showed Ben around her small kitchen before exiting to her bedroom to pump. When she was done, she took a few extra minutes to pick up the laundry that hadn’t made it all the way into the hamper and smooth out the comforter on her bed, just in case.

When Rey came out of the bedroom, Ben had plated a turkey leg and an ear of corn for each of them and had place settings on the table. He had pulled the half bottle of wine out of her fridge and was looking in her cabinet for wine glasses when she walked up behind him.

“Here, let me…” she said as she opened the cabinet to his right. Rey reached for the glasses but before she could grab them, Ben spun her to face him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She could taste something sugary sweet on his lips. She paused and pulled back, swiping her tongue over her lips, trying to place the taste.

“Ben? Did you open the cotton candy without me?” Rey playfully chastised him. “You _know_ that’s my favorite.” She poked her finger into his chest.

“I just wanted a taste. Something sweet to tide me over,” his mouth hovered next to her ear, his tongue darted out to trace the outside of her ear and down to her jawline. “While I waited for you.”

_Fuck the food_ , she thought. _This_ is what she was hungry for, was _starving_ for.

“Maybe we should have dessert first?” she said as she looked up through her lashes at him. He nodded with a wolfish grin.

Rey’s hands sought Ben’s shoulders for leverage and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His massive hands cupped her ass and rubbed her center over the erection that was rearing up under his jeans.

Their mouths joined together in a frenzy - clicking teeth and swirling tongues, biting and licking fiercely. Both trying to consume the other, yet ready to submit at the same time.

They easily found a rhythm and Ben spun Rey setting her on the counter. She grabbed the hem of his Henley and lifted. Ben took over and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it casually over the counter, where it landed on the dining room floor. 

Rey blindly ran her hands across the defined planes of Ben’s chest, her finger tips smoothing over his beauty marks and muscles. The warmth from his skin was intoxicating and she wanted, _needed,_ to feel it against hers, covering her from tip to toe.

Ben leaned back, still fervently kissing her, and lifted her sweater. Rey eased her arms out one at a time, and broke the kiss to pull it off over her neck. It soon found its way to the dining room floor near Ben’s Henley.

Their kisses resumed the feverish pace they had set before their shirts came off. The warm calloused skin of Ben’s hands cupped her breasts, fingers kneading gently through the lace of her bra.

Rey reached behind her to unhook it, slid it off her arms and tossed it behind her. She scooted to the edge of the counter, pressing her chest to his. She wanted to feel him everywhere. Against her. Inside her. On top of her. Her fingers threaded through this hair and she gripped a handful which elicited a moan from Ben.

Ben’s fingers danced up her back and through Rey’s hair, moving her head to the side so he could nip and nuzzle at her neck. The soft skin where her neck and shoulders met was _the spot_. She gasped and pulled her cunt closer to him, needing more. Ben pulled back, seeking silent permission. Rey watched him through her half lidded eyes and nodded. His hair was a beautiful mess from her touch and his swollen red lips were begging her for attention. 

Rey surged forward, her mouth finding his. Ben brought his hands back to cup her breasts and he thumbed over the stiff peaks. Careful not to linger too long, his hands moved down to the waistband of her jeans and he fumbled at the button. Rey quickly relieved him of the duty and popped the button and pulled down the zipper. 

Ben wasted no time, his fingers plunged down into her jeans, brushed over her lace covered mound, and found her soaked center. 

Grinding against his fingers

“Like that, Sweetheart? Let me make you feel good. I can make you feel _so_ fucking good,” he whispered next to her ear. Ben hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and tugged. Rey lifted her hips off the counter so he could pull them down. As he pulled the denim off her, he trailed it with kisses and nips starting on her inner thigh, past her knee, and down the side of her calf. She heard her jeans hit the tile and felt Ben start at her ankle, working his way back up the other leg.

He gently nipped and sucked at the tender flesh of her inner thigh and scooted her ass to the edge of the counter top, sinking to his knees. His palms pushed her knees apart so he was level with her cunt; the only thing between them was a flimsy piece of lace. Ben teased a finger over the lace, then moved it to the side as he licked a broad stripe from her cunt to her clit. The stiff tip of his tongue swirled around her clit and over the hood a few times, spurned on by the arch of her back and the gasps of breath that were coming in a staccato. 

Between the heat of Ben’s mouth on her and the cool counter top on her bare skin, her senses were singing. Ben’s fingers joined the party one at a time until three were thrusting in and out of her. 

“Fuck Rey! You have the sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted! Can you hear that? How wet you are? _Fuck_ I want you to come just like this and then come on my cock.” She could hear the wet squelch his fingers made moving in and out of her. Ben closed his lips over her clit and sucked while his fingers found the spot on her inner wall that made mewl. Her knees were shaking and she was almost there. 

“S’close,” she panted. 

She reached down and took his free hand and placed it on her chest, her hand over his teasing and pinching her nipple. Ben’s hand took over and he hummed against her cunt, the final notes of the song her body needed to hear. Rey came hard and shouted as she bucked against Ben’s face and hand. It had never felt like this before. Rey wondered if this is what it should have been like with everyone else, her calf muscles contracting hard, toes curling so hard they almost cramped, and electricity dancing up her spine and over her head making her hair feel like it was standing on end. 

Ben never slowed through the aftershocks and when he finally rocked back on his heels and looked up adoringly at her, palms resting on her knees, his face was wet with a mix of his saliva and her cum. Rey was still coming down from the most amazing orgasm of her life, but managed to convey to Ben without using words that she wanted to kiss him. He stood up and stepped between her legs and pulled her to him into a deep, devouring kiss. He was right, she tasted sweet on his lips. She had never thought that before, and always kissed back as a courtesy. Everything was different, _better_ with Ben. 

Rey snaked her hand down to rub her palm over his cock through his jeans and whispered, “Off,” against his mouth. Ben wasted no time. He stepped back and rid himself of his jeans and briefs, kicking them off his feet and out of his way. 

“I wanna fuck you, Ben,” she said softly, staring through him so there would be no doubt in his mind of her certainty.

Ben blew out a big breath and nodded. “Where?” He asked earnestly, read to let her fuck him on the linoleum underfoot if that was what she had wanted. His thick cock bobbed against his leg as he backed up so Rey could hop off the counter. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen. He paused before going too far and reached down for his pants. Rey looked at him quizzically. 

“Condom,” he said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

“I have an IUD and I’m clean. I haven’t had sex since Eleanor’s dad, but if you are more comfortable with a condom, I understand.” Rey wanted to be sure he as was comfortable as he had made her feel all night, and if thats what he wanted she would gladly fuck him with a condom. 

“I’m clean and it's been a while for me, too. I wasn't sure so I brought one just in case.” He stepped forward and took her hand again and they walked across the living room to the door that stood half open. 

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Rey looked over her shoulder at Ben, giggled and asked, “Just one?” Ben surged forward and chased Rey into the bedroom. He caught her, spun her around and slanted his lips over hers. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and then planted her hands squarely on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed.

The bathroom light that she had left on cast a warm glow over the bed which fell across his chest after she pushed him back onto her duvet. His eyes were wide with a heady mix of lust and curiosity. He scooted up so his head rested on the pile of plush pillows leaning against her headboard. Rey crawled up the bed, her knees moving along the outside of Ben’s thighs. She stopped, dipping down to take the head of his cock in her mouth. She glanced up at him, as he watched her take him deeper. She felt powerful that she could make him look at her that way, taking her in with wonder in his eyes. Rey tasted the salty precum and moved her tongue over the slit, laving with slow strokes. He was far too big to take all at once so she slid her pursed lips over the underside of his shaft, darting her tongue out to lick while she moved over him.

“I-I won't last long if you keep doing that. Fuck me, Rey. _Please_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. She felt his thighs tense under her and she knew he was serious.

She took him deep, all the way to the back of her throat, one more time and released him with a _pop_. His head was back, eyes closed. He was so large that his feet hung off her mattress and he covered more than half the bed himself.

Rey moved herself up further to settle her cunt over his hard length, still wet enough to glide over him as she rocked her hips. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she nudged it against her entrance, taking her time to sink down slowly until she was fully seated.

_“Fuck_ ,” Ben hissed. “Such a perfect fucking fit Rey...so tight and fucking warm... _goddddaaaamn!”_ His fingers gripped the skin of her hips as she started to move her hips.

Rey leaned back, hands on Ben’s thighs, and found an easy rhythm. She loved that he just surrendered control to her, letting her set the pace. It soon proved to fall short though. Riding his cock felt amazing, but she just needed more. Ben reached out for her, offering his hands as stability so she could find a better angle. She slid her fingers through his and ground down on him with her hips. At this angle, she was able to rub her clit against his abs as she rode him while he held her up effortlessly. 

“I’m s’close, Bennnnn,” she moaned, her hair falling down around her face in a wild tangle.

“Come for me, Sweetheart. Let go, Rey. Come on my cock,” he purred at her. Her cunt clenched down hard and she rocked back and forth, the head of his cock bumping the spot against her front wall, and her vision whiting out as the orgasm ripped through her like a strike of lightning. She slowed her pace, but kept riding him as the waves receded and she came down.

“Holy shit...I-I dont think I’ve ever come so hard in my life!” nervously Rey giggled as she spoke. 

“Could you do it one more time?” Ben asked her as he started moving his hips to shallowly thrust into her.

“I’d love to try!” Rey slid off his cock and crawled up to kiss him. He leaned up and met her halfway, tucking his arm around her waist and flipping her onto her back underneath him. She let out a surprised yelp and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I could make you come all fucking night if you’d let me,” he swore to her as he moved her knees up over his shoulders. With one swift stroke, he was fully rooted inside her cunt and started pounding his hips against hers. He held the headboard with one hand and found her swollen nub with the other rubbing circles with a steady pressure.

“Careful. What you. Wish for,” she stuttered as he fucked her into the mattress, gasping for breath between words.

The promise of fucking her all night long brought him right to the edge. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her and came with a furious growl. Rey could feel his cock twitching and the warmth inside her as his thrusts slowed. He moved her legs back down to the bed and snaked a hand around her waist to flip them both so that she was back on top, his softening cock still inside her.

Neither spoke while they laid and caught their breath. A loud grumble broke their reverie. _The food!_ She had forgotten about the food that Ben had set out of them before they got distracted.

“You need food,” he murmured into the crease of her neck. “Let’s feed you.”

“Okay,” she sighed, wanting food, but not wanting to leave the warmth of Ben and her bed. “If you’re going to fuck me all night we _both_ should eat.” She pushed up on his chest to sit up. 

Ben bit back a laugh. “You _do_ have a point,” he smirked. “You are a _very_ smart girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I dont plan on adding an epilogue, but I guess never say never. I might revisit this in a couple months and see. Thank you for reading and if you liked it let me know! Kudos and comments feed me and keep me going <3
> 
> Follow me on the bird app at @somewhere_reylo for new fics, updates, and shitposting!


End file.
